That Moment
That Moment is the follow up perfume from One Direction's Our Moment perfume. Background The announcement came though in the form of a 35 second video posted on their YouTube channel on February 27, 2014. 'That Moment' Announcement In the video, Harry says that the fans reaction to the Our Moment perfume has been "amazing" and that "we're so so pleased that you guys like it so much". Harry described it as a "new version of Our Moment with the original notes but with some new stuff with things like pink grapefruit, jasmine and mixing them with new scents like green apple and violet in a swanky new bottle". He also mentioned that it was a "special edition". "The response to One Direction’s debut fragrance, Our Moment has been phenomenal. So much so that many fans have been asking “what’s next?”. So, for those avid fans who just can’t get enough, the band have created a stunning new Special Edition fragrance, That Moment by One Direction."- 'That Moment' websiteOne Direction 'That Moment' website On the 1st of April 2014, the teaser trailer was released for the perfume. It was a 47 second clip featuring all 5 members and also a french photographer who "has come all the way from France to see us". The photographer has the boys pull funny faces and model the fragrance. In the full advert, lasting 6:48, features a Parisian fragrance photographer, named Girolle. He's "taken some of the best photographs of all time and we're really looking forward to working with him and getting to know him" said Niall. Girolle wears a leather waist jacket and has a very heavy french accent. In the film he sings, comforts and shouts at the boys. Rochelle wears a black leather cap and is always holding a bongo which he often plays while Girolle is singing. He and Rochelle, a "fragrance visualization expert", take photos which "from looking at the picture you can tell how the perfume smells". Rochelle is very good at "conveying a smell in the face". They both work throughout the video to help the boys make faces for photos which represent the smell of "That Moment" and constantly reminds them about "That Moment". The boys take photos by themselves first before posing together. It is shot in a documentary style featuring the boys on set with Girolle and Rochelle. "I want all of you to put your hands around that moment, to feel the moment, to love that moment"- Girolle Details The fragrance was available in 4 different forms: *Eau de Parfum *Shower Gel *Body Lotion *Perfume The perfume was available in 3 different sizes: 30ml, 50ml and 100ml. The bottle was very similar to that of the original "Our Moment" perfume, housed in an "intricate pink glass bottle" and complimented with "glass diamond"One Direction 'That Moment' website. The fragrance had top notes of Apple, Cucumber and Tangerine; mid notes of Muguet, Peony and Violet & dry notes of Patchouli, Creamy Musk and Cedarwood. Gallery That_Moment_Poster.jpg| Promotional Poster That_moment_logo.jpg|'That Moment' logo That_moment_box_and_bottle.jpg|Box and Bottle Release Dates Links *The official 'That Moment' website References Category:Merchandise Category:Fragrances